The Guardian Of Hope
by IHeart2896
Summary: Many know Jack Frost's story. However, little know The Easter Bunny, at least not to this scale. A dedication/biography on everyone's favorite Pookan Guardian, E. Aster Bunnymund. Based mostly on headcanon and movie-verse, this is how one can believe how The Easter Bunny came to be. Also, how he gave Hope to the world and to himself
1. Beginnings

**Alright. I really , really, really freaking love Bunnymund. He is just downright awesome and my favorite character in the entire movie. So why not dedicate a whole fanfic about him and his life? Some of the details though are VERY loosely based on the books, such as his pookan past but the rest is completely my head-canon. So if you are searching for accuracy, you may not find it here. This is a movie-verse Bunnymund biography and I want to give Bunnymund the credit he so rightfully deserves.**

**Also, I apologize for it being quite short, and some parts seeming a bit forced or stupid but I wanted to get a good starter. Also, the "E" in Bunnymund's name is completely made-up as well as his parents' names also the reasons behind the shortening of his name. Also, since I have no clue on what a baby pooka term is, I'll just assume it's just 'baby' or 'infant' okay? **

**I sincerely hope you enjoy this! So sit back and enjoy the story!**

XXXXX

_Down in the grounds of the Warren, there is E. Aster Bunnymund, The Easter Bunny and he considered this to be his home. Sure, it was big but it normally was warm and safe and burrows around it were acceptable and useful, especially during Easter. Well, this isn't about burrows, nor about Easter, nor about the warren itself. At least not entirely, it's about the person or rabbit running it and the holiday of Easter. However, did you know he's not entirely the rabbit you have grown up to know? He is not even of this world. He is a pooka and the last of his kind. How did he arrive here? How did he become a guardian? How did he handle Easter before? Why did The Man In The Moon choose him? This explains his entire life leading to today. _

_This is the story of E. Aster Bunnymund. The Easter Bunny and The Guardian Of Hope. _

XXXXX

"Alright, honey! Just push! Push! You're doin' just fine!"

Deep in the burrows, deep into the grounds of the Pookan world, there was a new life being born. The two lucky parents were in their little home, inside the main bedroom, trying to bring their new little life into the world easily. However, giving birth was not as easy as people make it out to be. Suffice it to say, it was actually quite nerve-wrecking. Especially since the baby pookas were almost as big as a adult rabbit.

The bed was made out of warm moss and summer leaves, making it comfortable and soft to sleep in. It was also good for brand new mothers like Caddie, for it was more comforting and relaxing. Caddie's husband, Adam Bunnymund, was right next to her holding her paw with his tightly. He was constantly encouraging her on the birth of their baby.

Adam was a white furred pooka, with black paws and ears. Also he had some black straight stripes on his chest. He carried a satchel and a boomerang in case of protection, for there were occasions where a pooka had to fight for himself. Caddie, meanwhile, was grey-blue furred throughout her body and her symbols were blackish blue and easily assumed to look precisely like flowers. Both parents did have one thing in common physically, they both had green eyes

"You're doing good, shelia. You're doin' fine" Adam's australian accent responded as he tried to assure his wife. God, he was worried about both her and his child. He would never say this aloud though, who would say such things to a pooka in labor. He couldn't help but smile nervously

"Your husband's right, Caddie. I can see the baby's head. Just keep pushing" The doctor, a old but kindly brown-furred female, responded

Caddie's breathing was fast-paced, she was squeezing her husband's hand to the point where she may have most likely have broke it, her face in a tight and pained but determined grimace. She gave one last push before her shouting was replaced with noticeable crying from a newborn.

The doctor smiled relieved and quickly took the baby into a small blue blanket, before giving the baby to Adam. Adam gently held his arms out and carried the tiny bundle safely in his paws

"It's a boy. Congratulations. He's perfectly healthy" The doctor responded, smiling widely

"Thank ya so much, doctor." Adam responded, green eyes full of intensity and gratitude

"Oh no. It's the least I can do" The doctor responded again. After her response, she gently hopped out of the Bunnymund's home to go to other business matters, besides she felt it best for Caddie and Adam to appreciate their new life as a couple.

"Adam?" Caddie asked, after a moment or two to control herself "Is our little bundle ok?"

"He's perfectly fine, love. He looks just like you" Adam replied, kneeling to Caddie to show her their son.

Ironically enough, Adam was quite correct. As Caddie gently took her new son to her arms, she realized how amazing he looked. The little rabbit was grey blue-furred, with little flower symbols on his shoulders and a lily-looking mark right on the top of his head. The infant's face was peaceful, white in most places while his forehead and back of his head were grey-blue and he had a tiny pink nose. His ears were just as grey blue with white lines surrounding the insides of his ears and inside the little bundle's ears was a bright pink and his chest was puffy and snow-white along with his abdomen.

His front paws were slightly darker, looking a dark blue and his feet were pretty much white also since the blanket didn't cover his feet entirely. Since there was a blue blanket to keep him warm, it was unknown his backside looked like but both parents had a pretty good assumption his back had some symbols too, if not then just grey blue-fur. Caddie as she observed her child, wrapped the blanket a bit more around him, fearing he'd get too cold

"Oh adam. He's just… so precious" Caddie replied, tears beginning to form. She couldn't believe the miracle she was holding

"I know. It's amazing" Adam responded back, just as excited "We're new parents"

"What.. what should we name him?" Caddie responded, too excited to even think of something.

Adam pondered a bit. His son was supposed to have a name, something just for him and one that would be perfect to use at anytime. He carefully rubbed his forefinger on his son's right ear and then he spoke again "I think I got it. Edmund Aster"

"I quite like it. Why not just called him E. Aster or Aster for short?" Caddie responded, putting her own mind into it, her eyes twinkling with delight

At this minor discussion, Aster's eyes fluttered open and they curiously turned to Caddie then to Adam. The little baby smiled and began to giggle, making Caddie just hug her son a bit tighter and Adam beam brightly.

"I think the little ankle-biter likes that idea, love" Adam responded, kissing Caddie and nuzzling her softly. Caddie nuzzled back to Adam before kissing Aster's head, she then said gently "Hello aster. Our little E. Aster Bunnymund"


	2. Bump In The Night

**Special thanks to my favorites and followers! Hope you enjoy this next chapter! Again, sorry for being so short!**

**I have to admit now, writing this chapter was really fun. It's so cute to write Bunny as a cuddly and anxious toddler and not to mention give him a slight fear of the dark. So a couple of the later chapters will be like this one, family fluff and mischief, until we get to the darker stuff of when Bunny gets a bit older. I regret and own nothing, I wish I owed Bunnymund sometimes though, it'd be awesome XD**

XXXXX

_Age 6…_

Aster Bunnymund was still awake in his tiny little room. And it was in the middle of the night.

He should've been asleep. Today was a long but fun day for the growing toddler but he had something keeping him awake. The dark itself. Darkness was something Aster never really gotten used to yet. He usually just went to sleep after a cup of carrot juice but this night was somehow different, he was all of a sudden aware of how dark the night was in his little burrow home. He tried to ignore the dark and simply cuddled in his covers and cuddled with his blue blanket(The one he was given when he was born), and tried to sleep his little green leave nest.

_I ain't scared. It's just the dark. Right? Right! I'm just being a baby. I'm six! I should be fine! _Aster thought to himself. As his six-year old mind kept trying to convince himself that nothing was inside, his eyes were widened and his ears were completely stiff, waiting to hear or see anything that could come and hurt him. Nothing came, but Aster wasn't really convinced, the dark just looked odd and frightening to him.

Suddenly he heard a thump and he immediately sat up, still tightly holding onto his blanket. The thump was made after a couple of minutes and Aster couldn't help but whimper. What was that noise? Where did it come from? Aster, out of complete nervousness, began to hug on his blanket and shivered. _Was that a monster? There's a monster in our burrow! _

"Uh. 'Ello? Anybody there?" Aster asked out loud. However the young pooka did not receive a answer, and that scared him more than the sound did. The sound came back one last time and that took the cake. Aster's ears lowered and his eyes were wide with fear. Something was here and it was going to get him. At least that's what Aster believed.

Without hesitation, Aster grabbed his blanket and slowly walked out of his room. He was scared and his logic did not outweigh his fear. He needed to be with someone safe, someone he loved, someone he could trust. Obviously, he wanted to go to his parents and see if they would let him stay with them for the night. Hopefully they would. That way the dark wouldn't consume him.

XXXXX

When Aster went into his parents' room, he felt the doubt of waking them up come back. It was hard to bother his parents, for they were just sleeping peacefully and it made the young pooka feel a sense of guilt for being so afraid. Why was he? It was just a noise. Then again, it could've been a monster that would eat him at anytime. So in a way, this was justifiable in his eyes. Quietly he tipped to his father's side of the bed and murmured "Pop?"

Adam was fast asleep and did not stir, which made Aster slightly frustrated. He wanted to go back to his room but he was too scared to and preferred to be with his dad. He breathed before whispering a bit louder "Dad?"

At this, Adam's ears flickered and he lazily opened her eyes, then mumbled some words before turning back to sleep. Aster gulped before whispering a bit more, trying to get his dad to wake up "Daddy?"

Adam's eyes were open now and she now knew what the noise was. He couldn't help but smile slightly before his smile turned into a tired fatigue. However as he turned he saw his son shivering a little bit and beginning to suck his thumb, it was clear the boy was frightened. Out of instinct, he gave a concerned frown and responded "Yes aster? What's wrong, son?"

"There's a monster in me room, I'm scared" Aster admitted, sucking his thumb a bit more

Adam sat up and gently got aster to remove his thumb out of his mouth, for he didn't want Aster to have crooked teeth, then he rubbed the boy's cheek. Adam responded calmly "Aster. You don't need to be scared. I'm right 'ere and so is your mum" He turned to Caddie's sleeping form, and made sure to keep his voice down too to not wake her up

"I know. That's why I came 'ere. To prevent the monster's from getting me" Aster responded

"Monster's aren't real, son. They can't hurt ya" Adam responded back

"But I heard some thumpin' noises. I asked who it was and no one answered" Aster objected

Adam pondered about that. He didn't know what caused Aster to hear those noises but he did know that it wasn't a monster. However, Aster was only 6 and probably wouldn't believe the simple fact of "Oh it was probably just a noise in the night". Aster was still little and wanted to feel safe so of course he came to Adam for comfort. Aster held his paw that caused her to snap out of his thoughts and he asked him "Dad? Can I stay here for a little bit?"

Adam's ears lowered a bit and he smiled, really not wanting to drive his little boy away. He looked so small and honestly was just acting like any normal little boy. Quickly he opened the covers and responded to Aster "A'right. Get in, Aster"

Aster's eyes beamed happily and he quickly got in and hugged Adam. Aster and Adam then heard a tiny thump, and while Adam paid no mind, Aster hugged Adam a bit tighter. Adam put a arm around his son's back and responded "It's a'right aster. I'm here. You're ok"

Aster calmed down a little bit after hearing that and let out a relieved sigh. Adam absentmindedly began rubbing his son's back and responded assuringly "I won't let anythin' get to ya. You're ok"

As Adam assured his little son, Aster's grip slowly released and the young pooka yawned tiredly. After some more assuring and back rubs, Aster began to close his eyes and his breathing was slow and peaceful. Aster was falling asleep. As the night went on, the thumps in the night no longer bothered Aster, for the young 6 year old was now fast asleep in his father's arms, one arm on his dad and the other with his blanket.

Adam smirked, seeing how adorable his little boy looked asleep. Aster really brought the soft-side to him and comforting Aster was like a given gift to him. He was admittedly quite good with his son, according to many people including his wife Caddie, and he could see why people thought so, because he really did love his son.

Adam gently nuzzled Aster's forehead with his nose before hearing Caddie's voice "So aster came during the night?"

Adam turned to Caddie who was smiling brightly, and adam nodded "The littl' tyke heard some stuff in the night" Adam turned to Aster's sleeping form and whispered to Caddie "He's all tuckered out already. Look at 'em"

"Aww, Aster. He's so precious, Adam" Caddie commented before kissing Adam on the cheek. She then responded "I think we should tucker in too"

"Yeah. G'night, love" Adam responded to Caddie as he moved just a little to lay down next to Aster.

Caddie smiled again before bundling herself up, Aster meanwhile did not stir once. The little toddler felt safe in his father's arms and was asleep. Adam then responded calmly and quietly to Aster's sleeping form "G'night, son. Sweet dreams"


End file.
